


I burned my candle at both ends..

by inezblue



Series: Death Note one-shots (that is TBD on whether they're related) [2]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Basically just Near Thinking, Gen, Introspection, It's a poetry based drabble ok, It's short by the way, Look at the word count, and I've definatley mentioned other people, and talked about canonical charachter death, probably oocness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inezblue/pseuds/inezblue
Summary: Just Near contemplating what is going to happen before the final episode of the Anime.
Series: Death Note one-shots (that is TBD on whether they're related) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1265411
Kudos: 3





	I burned my candle at both ends..

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm not the best at watching shows/movies/the likes, so my Near's personality might be messed up in some places, and I apologize if that offends anyone.

Near looked over his monitors. Tomorrow, he would solve the Kira issue once and for all, with any hope, succeeding where others had failed. Others like Mello and Matt. It was sad in a way. If they had worked together, this could have been so much quicker. Of they had worked together, their deaths probably could have been avoided. But maybe, in bringing down Kira, some form of revenge could be taken for all who had been lost in this war. But at great cost to Near. First, some of the people who could keep up with him. And one on a more personal level, like in that poem, by Edna St. Vincent Millay, the one called F _igs From Thistles: First Fig_ :

> "My candle burns at both ends;
> 
> It will not last the night;
> 
> But ah, my foes, and oh, my friends—
> 
> It gives a lovely light!"

Yes, Near's candle had burnt at both ends for this case, and it did give off such a lovely light. And it would last just long enough, and maybe, one day, he would be able to repair it. But for now, it was a waiting game.


End file.
